


Welcome to Mystic Falls

by melancholydreams



Category: Pretty Little Liars, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholydreams/pseuds/melancholydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After high school graduation, the liars decide to ditch Rosewood and move to Mystic Falls. The girls think they're finally free after years of constant torment from A, but wherever they go — A follows. The drama only gets worse, especially when a bunch of vampires are added to the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Mystic Falls

**Author's Note:**

> {This story takes place a few months after season six of TVD and season five of PLL, and is completely AU. Elena is only mentioned. Since the season six finale of TVD has not aired yet as of the date this story was first posted, what is revealed to have happened to Elena is my idea and may not happen in the show at all. The liars have gotten out of A's dollhouse and have finally graduated high school.}

Hanna, Spencer, Emily, Aria, and Alison were all piled in their cars, and their belongings were shoved in the trunks and back seats. Hanna's car was definitely the fullest. Most of her luggage contained clothing and shoes, which was typical Hanna. "You can never have too many clothes," Hanna claimed when she had been questioned about all the suitcases she had. Three months had passed since the girls had all graduated. Aria and Hanna had graduated just by the skin of their teeth. Spencer being the absolute perfectionist she was had graduated with honors. Why exactly had they had all of their things packed, and seemed to be on their way to somewhere? They were on their way to Mystic Falls, and they weren't just going there for a summer vacation. They were leaving Rosewood and moving there for good. They all sent in a college application to Whitmore College, a university located in the next town over, and they were surprisingly all accepted.   
  
Moving to this strange little town had all been Aria's idea. While surfing the internet, she had come across a online newspaper article about a ton of bizarre animal attacks in a small town in Virginia. And by a ton, she meant a _ton._  Judging by how many were reported, it almost seemed like they weren't animal attacks at all. Maybe it was something much more. Mystic Falls seemed so mysterious, and mysterious was something that attracted Aria. When she suggested the idea, the girls were initially hesitant, but eventually came to the conclusion that maybe moving to a different town was the best thing for them. They all needed a new, fresh start. They all needed to put distance between them and A, because after the dollhouse incident, they were scared shitless. They jumped at every noise, and were extremely paranoid. They didn't know what move A was going to make next. So much had changed in so little time. Aria and Ezra were still split up. Spencer and Toby's relationship had seemed to be getting better before Spencer was held captive in the dollhouse, but it had started crumbling again after she told him she was going to be leaving Rosewood. And this time, she didn't think that there was any saving it. Things were... awkward between Alison and Emily. The two both still had deep feelings for one another, but neither had mentioned that fact to each other. Hanna and Caleb were still going strong, and he seemed to be okay with having a long distance relationship.  
  
College was going to be starting up for them in the next few days. So in the meantime while they waited for the green light to move into their dorms (which they had found to be completely amazing, the dorms even had fireplaces!), they decided to stay at a local motel. Emily and Alison shared one, and Aria, Hanna and Spencer shared another. Being in a different city was so strange to them, mostly because Rosewood was all they had known for the past eighteen years of their life. The girls had been in Mystic Falls for a few hours now, and they hadn't received any type of text or message from A. That was a good thing—right? When the girls laid their pretty little heads down to rest for the night, they felt like this had been the first night in ages where they were able to sleep peacefully without any worries. Maybe, just maybe, leaving Rosewood once and for all was all that needed to happen for the girls to finally break free from A. Maybe this nightmare was finally coming to an end. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking and the nightmare was really just beginning.

 


End file.
